


RAM Challenge: instant crush

by AGoldenMystery



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Gen, sad punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGoldenMystery/pseuds/AGoldenMystery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the RAM challenge</p>
<p>i submit to thee instant crush</p>
<p>    "I didn’t want to be the one to forget<br/>    I thought of everything I’d never regret.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	RAM Challenge: instant crush

Rain pattered softly down on the streets and roofs of Parisian homes like a cat greeting it’s owner with soft, sleepy eyes. Paris seemed to have taken on a glum, slow mood since the storm rolled in. Thomas had taken on a slow mood as well, ever since his storm rolled _out_. Being the best of friends since they were in middle school, he thought he’d never lose Guy, no matter how many mistakes he made. But here they are 17 years later, Thomas sitting passively by, his fussing of no care to his companion, and Guy strutting around in a whirlwind to gather his things and get as far away as he could. Thomas had done it this time. Guy had always thought he had a pretty high tolerance for his clumsy, forgetful friend, but forgetting their anniversary _3 years_ in a row had made Guy contemplate what he’d gotten into so many years ago. Guy, sitting alone for 2 hours in their favorite restaurant in the heart of Paris, sitting alone for hours while Thomas served what rare detentions he got in middle school. Oh, Guy, son compagnon, what a friend he was. Thomas had never realized how lucky he was to have his cross companion for all these years until he was watching him walk down the rainy street through a cloudy window from his own ragged breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> wow sorry this doesn't really go anywhere?? i dunno unu


End file.
